


Jack's Present

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: The End Is Where We Begin [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Alpha Team is in Cardiff, and Jack gets a present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2010.

The jewel case lay on one of the pillows on the bed in the master bedroom, innocuous except for the fact it hadn’t been there that morning when Jack had left for work.

"What the hell?" Jack picked up the digital video case and looked at the neat handwriting on the optical disk. "Jones," he chuckled quietly as he walked over to the DVD player in the TV armoire - a new addition to the bedroom because Jones had a kink for watching all kinds of things, especially in bed.

Loosening his tie and then tugging it free of its knot, Jack make short work of the buttons on his no longer crisp oxford shirt. Damned if he knew how Ianto used to look so perfect all the time - well, except for the times that Jack had purposely rumpled him. The secret had very literally gone to the grave with the young man. Toeing off the dress shoes, Jack sat on the edge of the bed, groaning in relief as he rubbed his feet in the plush shag carpet to treat them to something soft after a day in stylish leather torture devices necessitated by long and arduous meetings with the President and her Joint Chiefs.

Picking up the DVD remote, Jack slid onto the king-sized bed, stole the pillows from what had now become Jones’ side of the bed to tuck behind his head, and then hit the play button.

"Hullo, Harkness," Jones smiled into the camera as he lounged in one of the wingbacks in his condo. The younger man was dressed casually in khaki trousers and a dark blue open-necked shirt, his bare feet kicked up on the mission style coffee table in front of him.

"I didn’t want you to get bored while the team was in Cardiff, so I’ve made this for you. The headings are self-explanatory; pick one and enjoy - I think I have a fairly good idea of which you’ll choose first. Just don’t forget to ration them out; I only had so much free time to invest in them; some hard ass keeps me busy." He grinned at the last and saluted the camera. "Have fun, and I’m sure I’ll be speaking to you."

Chuckling at the introduction and more than a little curious (not to mention turned on by what the _not so little_ bastard was wearing), Jack perused the various ‘scene’ headings that consisted of　‘Work Clothes’, ‘After a Run’, ‘Out at the Knees’, ‘Your Place’, and ‘Your Desk’, an eyebrow climbing close to his hairline at the last title. "You shit, how did you manage to do _that_ one?" he murmured to himself even as he scrolled to ‘Out at the Knees’ and hit play.

A bare-chested Ianto dressed in faded jeans that were worn out at the knees and threadbare almost everywhere else greeted Jack at his selection. He was lounging on his sofa and smirking at the camera, that familiar ‘I know what you want’ expression that drove Jack mad at times. He lifted the condensation-coated bottle of beer in his hand and took a long drink, his throat working as he swallowed the liquid down.

"So," the words were purred out as he glanced down at the bottle, then up at the camera again, "I know how watching me drink beer turns you on - you have no idea how much fun it is getting you going when we’re out - well, I suppose you do now." He smirked and ran the bottle over his chest, the chill of the glass causing his nipples to tighten and chill bumps to develop on his skin.

"Mmmm," he murmured, bringing up his free hand and drawing it through the water the bottle had left on his skin, then circling the finger around his nipple even as he lifted the bottle again and drained it. "Ice - one of my kinks, we’ll have to explore that one someday..." His blue eyes grew slumberous, and he rubbed the now empty bottle against his crotch, dampening the thin fabric as he arched up against the light pressure.

"Not as good as your mouth, but still..." The hand that had been playing with his nipple dropped down, flipping open the buttons that held his jeans closed at the same time he set the bottle aside.

More buttons slipped out of their holes, revealing that the only thing beneath the jeans was Jones’ bare flesh. He spread his legs as he pulled his erection through the opening and rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, a pleasurable sigh escaping his lips at the sensation.

"Feels good." The words were breathed out as he continued to stare into the camera, his focus on the person who would be watching the video. "If you were here, it would feel even better," There was a sharp gasp as he drew his balls free as well, the ruddy globes and thick length framed by the brass zipper and blue-white denim. "Who knows what you like better than yourself?"

Jones began to jerk himself off at that, giving full commentary as to how it felt and just what he thought Jack would have been doing if he had been there, the show culminating in a throaty cry as he came, milky liquid spattering his stomach and chest and running down the hand that was now moving lazily over his flesh.

Dragging the fingers of his other hand through the semen, Jones licked them clean, dragging his tongue over each digit, almost purring at the flavor as he enjoyed his post orgasmic high. "Hope you enjoyed the show, Harkness," he finally said once he’d cleaned himself off, "and that you didn’t make too much of a mess of things. At least that should have relaxed you enough to get some sleep - you’ve got that nice comfortable bed, and I’ll be in the bunk with the lads, if the Rift is quiet, that is.

"Don’t work through the night. You’d give Donna a fright if she walked in and found you still at it; then she’d call me, and I’d have to ream you out – and not in the way we both like. I’m sure I’ll be hearing from you soon." Ianto looked as if he was going to say something else but just winked and reached for the remote on the end table, hitting a button and causing the screen to fade to black.

Jack chuckled at his lover’s humorous and yet oh so sexy admonishment as he brought his semen-covered fingers up to his mouth and laved at them, imagining it was Jones’ tongue cleaning them off instead. Jack had had his pants undone and his cock in hand before Jones had finished taking that first gulp of beer, the cocky son of a bitch. Looking down at the mess he’d made of his shirt and suit, Jack grinned ruefully. Another trip to the dry cleaners was in order, and he’d have to suffer the knowing looks from the rather matronly, nosey South Londoner when he went to pick the cleaning up. Next time he’d get Jones to take the cleaning in, just to let him deal with the elderly woman.

Reaching for the portable phone next to the bed, Jack hit one of the preprogrammed buttons and tucked the phone to his ear as he stood and began to strip out of the shirt and pants. Hearing Jones’ voice on the other end of the line, announcing that all was quiet at the Hub, Jack smiled at the crisp, almost officious sounding tone in his lover’s voice. "I didn’t even have time to get my suit and tie off, you smug son of a bitch. Now I have to deal with Mrs. Levitt’s smirk the next time I have to pick up the cleaning."

"Not my fault you couldn’t wait, is it?" Ianto chuckled. "And somehow I think you’re over-exaggerating slightly. Oi, shut up, you lot." The last was added in a shout and followed by distant ‘kissing’ noises - obviously from the other members of Alpha team.

Jack grinned into the phone. "Looks like the ‘kids’ are up to their usual antics," he teased. "Glad it’s you that has to deal with them for a month and not me, _dear_."

"I’d suggest you come up and strap them, ‘Dad’, but they might like that too much."

"Don’t bring your kinks into this, mate! What you and Harkness do is your own damned business, but don’t involve us," Ross yelped. "Kinky bloody bastards."

"God yes, to be a fly on their bedroom wall," Jake sniggered, licking his lips. "I think I might learn a thing or two that I didn’t already know!"

"Yeah, right, like Owen would let him," Jack chuckled, having heard the entire conversation through the phone, "actually he might so long as he could watch too. However, if you want me to strap _you_ down and fuck you, just say the word. I’m sure I can come up with an excuse to get to Cardiff before Sunday dinner at the Davies’."

"Christ..." Ianto muttered, the word sounding more like a moan. "Payback is hell, and I’m in for it, aren’t I?"

"Should have figured that would be the case," Tom laughed as he walked past Ianto. "And they say you’re smart..."

Jack’s laugh was positively dirty on the other end of the phone. "Jones, if you think that’s payback, you’re sadly mistaken," he purred into the receiver. "That was merely an offer. No, the payback will be during your week off - which, oddly enough, I’ve booked off as well. Don’t expect to get much rest. I plan on revisiting the scene of each of your crimes - including my office, with you in tow."

"Man’s sleeping with Jack bloody Harkness, and he hasn’t figured out yet that the bugger has lifetimes of experience to draw from?" Jake tutted, murmuring to his team mates as they headed for the door to give their lead a little privacy. "Poor besotted sod, he’s got no idea, does he?"

"Don’t forget that besotted sod is our team lead and can share the ‘love’ in nasty assed ways," Ross muttered as he fell into step with the other man. "Best we don’t rub his nose in it too often. Quality over quantity seems to be the prudent way to go."

"You’re just trying to figure out when I got in there," Ianto chuckled, his smirk almost audible in his voice. "My secret, Harkness."

"Ve have vays of making you talk, Mistah Jones," Jack retorted in his campiest evil villain voice. "In fact, we have ways of making you scream - especially in showers," Jack continued, purring into the phone as he deliberately reminded the younger man of their vacation in Bermuda. "You were so damned gorgeous, straining for it, mmmm; that’s gotta be one of my best wanking fantasies when you’re away - that was before I got your little present."

"Mine too," Ianto admitted before chuckling ruefully, "though not with this lot. And if you want a hint of mystery - try to figure out which one I had just finished when you walked in - and jumped me. You’re bloody hard on a man’s constitution, Harkness."

"You say that like it’s a bad thing," Jack chuckled. "And here I thought that you being so much younger than me meant you’d be able to keep up as well as keep it up. As for the other \- you really are a shit, aren’t you? You know how much I miss field work!"

"So do some not-quite field work," Ianto shot back. "You’re not the one standing in a base with your team and a hard on and no sign of an outlet, are you?"

"You can always take a trip to the head," Jack pointed out unhelpfully, knowing full well that Jones couldn’t if he wanted to avoid even more of a ribbing. "I’m an administrator now, Jones; I administrate. Although I could go help John, I suppose. I’m sure there’s something new and dangerous to play with in his workshop by now."

"Bastard," Ianto muttered. "Go administrate; I need to get my gear put away and see what Delta was watching."

"Love you Jones," Jack smiled into the phone. "But with all due respect, I’m going to go have a glass of water, take a hot shower and then have a nap before I have to head back to the office. Someone left me a raunchy present on my pillow this morning, and now I’m covered in come thanks to my overwhelmingly positive response to said present. Who knows, I may be a rebel and watch another one when I wake up before heading back in to the office!"

"What’s going on?" Ianto asked, his eyes narrowed as he wondered why Jack would be going back to the office in the middle of the night.

"You’ve a Rift to watch, Jones. Leave London to me, will you?" Jack yawned. "And before you go calling in favors to find out what’s going on - nothing is. I just work better without any distractions, and I don’t need a lot of sleep since Rose brought me back. Seeing as how I don’t have a certain person dragging me out of the office and into bed if I should so much as dare to attempt working until the early hours of the morning, I’m going to take advantage of it."

"Good thing you’re planning on taking a week off – you’re going to need it come January," Ianto pointed out with a sigh. "Now go clean up and hit the rack, Harkness; who knows what’ll be waiting for you come morning."

"Yes, Mother, kiss the kids good night for me when you tuck them in and all that," Jack teased playfully. "By the way, I’ve booked us a suite at the St. David’s for Sunday night - figured it would be close enough to the Hub if something hits the fan but it would be just us instead of us and the Wild Boys. We just need to get through six more days and then...."

"And dinner with the family," Ianto pointed out with a low laugh. "Then dessert. Take care of yourself and London, Harkness, I’ll be checking in." He hung up at that and clipped his phone back on his belt as he walked back to the barracks, reminding himself to dig up just what Harkness was hiding from him after he’d gone over Delta’s logs.

~*~*~ 

Of course the very next night all hell broke loose, and Jack was grateful that he’d honestly been telling the truth the previous day. Hopefully that would allay Jones’ suspicions, and he wouldn’t have to tell Jones about the assassination attempt on the President’s life that had taken place at the state dinner Jack been conscripted into attending as Harriet’s escort a few hours prior.

As it was, Jones would find out as soon the news broke about the whack job fundamentalist group who were threatening hellfire and brimstone should the government continue to form relations with ‘heathen’ aliens. He wondered how long it would take for him to hear from the younger man once the story broke.

Shaking his head in amusement, Jack was suddenly counting his blessings that Jones was in Cardiff because once he heard about the idiot who’d actually tried to do more than threaten the President by attempting her assassination, an attempt Jack had to go and ruin by acting as a human shield even as he’d dragged her to the ground to make her a smaller target, there would be hell to pay on some level. Luckily Torchwood had enough pull to keep pictures the incident out of the media until the morning edition so that Torchwood and the Home Office had a chance to spin it and do some damage control.

Besides which, Jack reasoned to himself, the shot had gone wide and struck the wall so it wasn’t like he’d even been hurt. And since he hadn’t been, he saw no reason to wake up his lover at the ungodly hour of four A.M. just to tell him how his night had gone. He really didn’t want to subject himself to a rather adorable lecture on why he should have let the President’s Secret Service do their jobs, and would he please just stop being the bloody hero all the time?

Looking at his watch, Jack groaned as the digital screen read 5:45 A.M.. He didn’t even have for even a catnap, not with all the reports he now had to fill out. With a tired sigh the immortal quickly stripped out of his rather expensive designer suit, leaving it in a crumpled mess on the floor, and slid on his ‘comfort’ clothes. On went a blue oxford shirt, grey trousers and suspenders. He slid his feet into army issue combat boots and grabbed his pea coat, wistfully wishing he had another greatcoat in his closet to slip into right now. But the Britain of this universe had never had a Royal Air Force, so the uniforms were different. Well, there was nothing for it, and the paperwork called his name.

Glancing regretfully at the DVD that Jones had made for him, Jack scooped up his keys and headed to the door. "As soon as the reports are done, I’m coming back and playing hooky for the rest of the damned day and watching my Jones in all his glory!"

‘This is nothing going on?’ the private e-mail on Jack’s computer read, the words typed under a picture of him standing over a crouched down Harriet Jones, his black wool coat flared in the crisp winter breeze and his Webley drawn.

Jack, who’d just finished his draft report to the Home Office, groaned in resignation as he read the email that popped up. He should have known better than to hope he’d have a few hours of breathing room before Jones found out. He’d probably been on alert for anything ‘off’ in London since Jack’s comment the other night. The man was like a dog with a bone when there was a mystery to solve. Little shit. God, Jack loved that man.

Hitting reply, he typed quickly. ‘I didn’t even get a shot off,’ Jack wrote. ‘And I walked away without so much as a scratch. No bloodstains on the suit, no bullet holes in the jacket, I promise. I may have forgotten to mention that I had a little excitement in what was otherwise a deadly dull event because I was so enraptured by my present when I got home. Besides, as happy as I am to play escort to the President at public appearances, if I have to listen to another discussion on the GDP, I’m going to go mental!’ Hitting send, Jack breathed in the aroma of his coffee and started revising his report, an ear tuned for the email chime.

Jack’s computer chimed almost immediately. ‘Tell me you at least had a patch on.’ The sigh that accompanied the typed words was almost audible.

Jack winced as he read the reply. He was in for it now. ‘I cannot tell a lie... so I’m pleading the Fifth!’ Jack began and then added ‘You knew it was a state function; you helped me pick out my suit before you left, remember? I was just there as her escort; I didn’t expect the place to turn into a combat zone,’ he sent.

‘And how would anyone have known? It isn’t as if you were planning on stripping off – or were you to be the after dinner entertainment? This is you, Jack; you make walking across the street an adventure.’

‘You’re cute when you’re protective of me,’ Jack replied, trying to distract the younger man but knowing it wouldn’t work. So he continued writing. ‘The truth is I feel guilty about wearing one when other people need them more. Although if I’d had it on me, I could have pulled a ‘Ianto’ and slapped the damned patch on her, thereby saving us all a lot of trouble. Speaking of - why doesn’t she have one? You’d think that would be an essential part of her wardrobe. Hrm, must ask Rose and Doc why she wasn’t given one...’

‘Why don’t you go do that before I’m forced to virtually strangle you for being an idiot?’ Ianto shot back a short time later.

‘I will when I finish writing these blasted reports.’ Jack fired the email back immediately. ’Don’t you have a team to go and put through their paces or reports to check or something?’ he continued, desperately trying to extricate himself from the rock and hard place he found himself between.

‘They have an hour or two more in the rack then I’ll get them going,’ Ianto sent back. ‘Try to keep your hands off the President, will you?’

‘There’s only one Jones I want to get my hands on, and he’s in Cardiff, so I think the President’s virtue is safe. Have a good day whipping the kids into shape. Love you,’ Jack fired back, the smile on his face soft and besotted. Now to finish those reports so he could go home and grab some real sleep instead of his earlier catnap.

The smile was still on his face several hours later when Donna walked in. "You look like something the cat dragged in; did you manage to get any sleep yet?" the redhead asked, plonking down a cup of coffee in front of her boss. "And does your better half know what you were up to last night? No, don’t answer that. I haven’t heard the bellow from Cardiff yet, so he must not have heard. Now then, I’d like you to think back to a certain conversation we had a few months ago when you made me a significant promise in exchange for my help. You owe me a hen night!" she grinned slyly, waggling her ring finger in front of his face. "And I expect it to live up to your reputation - the one I heard about from Rose, not the one you’ve made for yourself here, although that’s rather saucy too!"

Jack was up and around his desk in a heartbeat, a huge smile plastered on his face as he caught Donna up in his arms and spun her around. "About damned time he figured it out! Congrats, Red!" he laughed, kissing her soundly. "And don’t worry, you’ll get your hen night - and the old Captain Jack will host, and hopefully the new Captain Jack’s reputation will keep all the significant others at bay when they find out what went on - including my own!"

"Cor, yes, don’t want Ru to ever know what you’re planning or I may be a widow before I’m a wife!" Donna laughed. "Now put me down, beefcake, and take yourself home and to bed for a few hours. I’ll keep the lads in line until you’ve had some sleep."

Jack let Donna go with one last kiss and saluted her smartly. "Ma’am, yes, ma’am!" Walking back behind his desk, Jack sent one last email to Jones, letting the other man know he was heading home for a few hours of well deserved sleep.

‘Donna’s ordered me home to bed - you should see the size of the rock she’s sporting. I’ll dream of you - wrapped around me, buried in me, me buried in you. Try not to get into trouble without me, you little prick.’

Logging out, Jack grabbed his pea coat from the closet and, slinging one arm around Donna’s shoulders, walked her out to her desk before popping his head into Rose’s office. "Donna’s ordered me home to bed for a few hours, Rose. The reports are finished. Sorry to leave you with the clean up."

Rose looked up from her monitor with a resigned smile on her face. "Doc and I were well aware of what we were getting ourselves into when we asked you to take over Field Ops, Jack. Don’t worry - the press I can handle. The President is alive and well and already back at it. Besides, you looked positively heroic making your usual ‘grand entrance’ into the thick of things, and Torchwood got some good PR thanks to the way you handled things. You’ve made even the American papers." She tossed her morning paper to where Jack could read the headline. "Captain Harkness brings Hollywood heroics and hotness to Torchwood.’

"Jesus - Jones is going to have a field day with that one," Jack groaned.

"Never mind Jones, the Wild Boys are gonna eat you alive," Rose chuckled. "I’d say that’s more than enough compensation for the aggravation you caused me today. Now get some sleep; you look like shite."

"Love you too, blondie," Jack laughed, giving Rose a jaunty wave as he headed out. "I’ll stick my head in when I make it back to the office. Don’t let Donna ride roughshod over my boys and girls too much, will ya?"

By the time Jack got home, his feet were dragging and he was ready to crawl under the covers and drift. Stripping out of his clothes, Jack’s hands automatically drifted to the universal remote, and after a moment’s hesitation, he hit the power switch even as he slid under the covers. As the menu scrolled up, Jack took a cursory glance at it \- he’d already memorized it - and chose one of his most basic Jones fantasies which his lover had so wickedly brought to life for him - ‘after a run’.

~*~*~ 

"Ooo, look at the pin-up boy," Jake crowed, brandishing a print-out of the front page of one of the papers from New York City. "Didn’t know you were shagging a celebrity, did you, Ianto?"

"Christ," Ianto groaned, knowing he’d be hearing about this for days to come, both from the lads and his family. "At least let me have some coffee before you start in."

"But what’s the fun in that?" Tom chuckled as he handed over the report of the previous night’s Rift activity - of which there had been none.

"I think we’re going to have to get Captain Hotness a gold star for his door," Ross mused between bites of a bagel, sending the other two into guffaws of laughter and drawing a snicker from Ianto as well as he poured himself some coffee.

"He’s going to have fans - including the President. Watch it, Ianto or you may have to fight for your man," Tom pointed out between peals of laughter.

"I think I could take her," Ianto smirked, causing Jake to groan.

"Urgh! Do you mind, I’m trying to eat!"

"Not that way, you wanker!"

"Thank God," Ross shuddered, "or we’d really think you’d gone round the bend."

"Well, what do you know, there may be help for you yet, Jenkins my lad," Jake snickered, ducking as the last bite of bagel was tossed at his head.

"So, is Jack going to come up for your dinner with the family?" Tom asked Ianto, interrupting the nascent food fight.

"Unless something comes up," Ianto nodded. "Of course I’m beginning to think that they’d rather have him there than me."

"Who can blame them?"

"They’re just happy that you’re happy, Ianto," Jake replied seriously. "That and they’ve never seen you so damned besotted. I mean, you took me to dinner, but we were more mates than anything else. Can’t see Johnny ever offering to let Jack take out a bet in trade, can you?"

"I really, _really_ hate that word," Ianto sighed, "and as for Johnny, he’d be afraid Jack would take him up on it."

Jake looked at his best mate soberly. "Why? What’s wrong with it? I hope I’m still as besotted over Owen when I’m eighty as I am right now. And I bet Tommy and Ross feel the same about Martha and Lisa. If you’re worried about Jack - he’s even more gaga for you than Doc is for Rose - and that’s bloody impressive."

"It’s not the feeling I mind; it’s the damn word. It rates right up there with wooing in my book," Ianto shuddered, pouring himself another cup of coffee and dropping down at a console to check up on the previous night’s activities across the country.

Tom looked at the other two and chuckled. "Besotted," he nodded.

"Tell me about it. But let’s get you married off first, yeah?" Ross teased. "Last to hook up, last to get hitched. Only fair he has to wait his turn."

"Which means you’re second last then, since Owen and I were already shagging before Lisa finally gave in and gave it up," Jake sniggered.

"Oi - watch your tongue - that’s my future wife you’re talking about!" Ross snarled and then sighed. "Fuck, we’re all besotted. It’s pathetic. The Wild Boys aren’t so wild anymore, at least not when it comes to hook ups and such. We’re all domesticated."

"Kind of nice, if you ask me, knowing that there’s someone out there worrying about me, loving me no matter what, and ready to kick my arse when I need it," Tom grinned. "And speak for yourself, Ross my lad; I’m still a Wild Boy - I’m just wild with Martha exclusively."

"So why don’t you two set the date then?" Ross fired back, only to have Tom smirk.

"We have: July twentieth, Coventry Gardens."

"Wot?" The other men all goggled at him before jumping on him and pounding his back.

"Finally!"

"Gives us a few months to plan the bachelor do, eh lads?" Ianto chuckled.

"Our Tommy will go out in style," Jake grinned, letting go of the taller man to rub his hands together.

"Just make sure I get to the church in my proper outfit and sober, that’s all I ask of you." Tom chuckled.

"I think we can do that," Ross grinned. "Well, looks like we’ve got a party to plan, lads."

"Seems like marriage is in the air; Harkness told me that Donna’s wearing a rock, looks like she snagged her doctor."

"Bloody hell," Tom groaned. "Martha and Lisa will be invited to her hen night, along with all the female field ops members and Rose. We’d best put ourselves on standby - you know we’ll be invaded or something worse!"

Ross sniggered. "I’ve a brilliant idea - let’s let our favorite tiara wearing teammate infiltrate - after all, by his own admission he’s just one of the girls!"

Jake growled inarticulately and lunged for Ross, intent on stuffing the jokester’s head up his own arse.

Ianto glanced at the two tussling men, then over at Tom. "At least dealing with those two will give you parenting experience for when that time comes."

"Yes," Tom’s focus seemed to go somewhere else, and Ianto smiled.

"Planning them already, are you?"

Tom chuckled and shook his head as they watched Ross and Jake blow off some steam. "Martha doesn’t want to be a new mum at forty," he said with a shrug, then his face softened with a smile. "But yeah, I want them too. We’re going to wait a few years though. We both love our jobs too damned much, and neither one of us is willing to go into the admin side of things just yet because, let’s face it, this job isn’t exactly ‘safe’ is it?"

Ianto nodded as he sipped at his coffee. "Let’s just say that you’re off the team the minute I hear you’re going to be a dad, all right?"

"And that would be another reason why we’re holding off. I’m not ready to have you fire me," Tom grinned, clapping his friend on the back. "So you’re stuck with me for now. You and Captain Hotness."

Ianto tilted his head to eye his team medic and deliberately put his coffee down. "Oh, now you had to say that, didn’t you, Tommy?" The second the last word was out of his mouth, he twisted, grabbing Tom’s arm, and the two remaining members of Alpha team joined in the wrestling Ross and Jake were already partaking in.

~*~*~ 

"So," Jake chuckled as Ianto buttoned up his black dress shirt and tucked it into his khaki trousers, "should we call you if the Rift acts up?"

"Fucker," Ianto growled, looking around for something to throw at his teammate. "If you don’t, both of us will be on you, and you know it."

"Just don’t video conference in _please_ , or if you do put some pants on before you connect!" Ross grinned before he ducked out of the room.

"Oi, shut it, you - I want them to video conference in – without the pants!" Jake laughed.

"Shut it, both of you," Tom interrupted with a sigh. "Let the man enjoy his night off with his family and his," Tom paused, eyes twinkling in mirth, "hottie. They’re still honeymooning; leave ‘em be."

"Just remember, we have your keys while you and Martha are on your real honeymoon," Ianto said sweetly as he eyed the older man.

Tom smiled smugly at his boss. "Hey, if you lot want to risk the wrath of Martha, go for it," he chuckled.

"For this, it’s worth it."

"Be it on your head," Tom grinned. "Oh, shove off and get your arse downstairs before..." As if summoned by Tom’s words, the proximity alerts went off. The video feed showed Jack’s SUV screeching to a halt in front of the side entrance to the Hub, the older man jumping out exuberantly and bursting through the door on the lower level.

"Hey, kids, you miss me?"

"Like the plague," Ross laughed from where he was leaning on the railing overlooking the main floor. "The missus is still primping, he’ll be out–" He cut off when an elbow hit him in the ribs as Ianto came out of the barracks.

"So, doesn’t look as if you have carpal tunnel yet," he chuckled, jumping over the railing when he was halfway down the stairs and landing lightly next to Jack before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Even if I did, it would have been totally worth it," Jack laughed lightly, returning the kiss with a bit more heat before slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Now you kids be good; try not to wreck the place, you hear?" he grinned up at the three remaining members of Alpha team. "Tommy, you’re in charge – keep the younger two in line.

"Joking aside, we’ll be on com while we’re at Rhia’s, and after that you can reach us at the St. David’s, but only if we’re being invaded, the Rift splits wide open or Abaddon makes an appearance. Other than that - bugger off," Jack instructed them cheerfully. "And if you even think about trying to crank call, I _will_ make you go weevil hunting in the Cardiff sewers for the remainder of your stay here, so be smart and don’t do it."

"Bugger," Jake muttered under his breath and slid a five pound note into Tom’s waiting hand. "So much for that idea."

"Told you," the older man chuckled. "The Boss is a vengeful one, that’s for damn sure."

"I pity the person who ever looks at Ianto cross-eyed," Ross added. "Oi! Don’t forget this," he called down, tossing Ianto’s duffle to him, the other man catching it and raising a hand in farewell as he and Jack left the Hub.

"So, have the American press stopped ringing yet?" Ianto asked as they walked out to Jack’s SUV. "And did you get _more_ chrome put on this thing?"

Jack whimpered at the reminder of his sudden elevation in the American press. "I have a TV producer wanting to do a movie of the week about me, and I’ve apparently got a paternity suit against me - unless it’s an immaculate conception, that one will die a quick death," Jack grimaced. "And no, there’s no more chrome, but I do have blue lights now," Jack beamed as he hit the remote ignition and the inside of the vehicle lit up with a less than subtle blue glow, making Ianto groan.

"This is supposed to be inconspicuous?" he sighed, shaking his head before pulling Jack in for a longer kiss. "David’s going to love it, and you can spend an hour outside with him while I enjoy Rhia’s no doubt wonderful dinner."

"David will get a ride around the block and half an hour before dinner," Jack replied firmly, "along with a promise to teach him how to drive _properly_ when he’s old enough. And then I’ll enjoy your sister’s wonderful dinner, along with her charming company and after... after I’ll have my dessert," Jack purred, nipping at Jones’s lower lip. "You, naked, I’m going to taste every inch of you. God, I’ve missed you, Jones."

Ianto almost purred at the thought, and his eyes went half-closed. "Missed you as well, Harkness, as you well know. And as much as I’d enjoy showing you how much, the lads are watching, and Mum and Rhia will nag if we’re late."

"In that case we’d better get moving. Don’t want to get in my future mother-in-law’s bad books before I’ve even had a chance to convince her son of my intentions," Jack grinned, holding the door open for Jones with a devilish chuckle. "Looks like I win this round."

"Future mother-in-law?" Ianto finally got out once Jack was in the SUV and they were on their way. "Was that some kind of half-assed proposal, Harkness?"

Jack snorted in amusement. "No, it wasn’t. It was fair warning," he smirked, glancing over at his bemused lover. "Seriously, Jones, do I ever do anything half-assed?"

"Well, there was that time when you were half out of your head on that bottle of brandy you drank," Ianto mused before smirking.

"That’s because you took the brandy away - I’d have been completely out of my head if you hadn’t," Jack shot back. "You getting yourself shot by a wrist blaster made me cranky."

"Yes, well, your attempts at seduction when you’re half-soused aren’t very pretty," Ianto chuckled. "I seem to recall blowing you then putting you to bed to sleep it off."

"Like I said, you getting shot made me cranky – and blow jobs make me sleepy," Jack replied sotto voce as he pulled up in front of Rhiannon’s house. "I have plans for you, Mr. Jones, that don’t involve you dying any time soon, so try to avoid it if you please."

"I was barely singed," Ianto protested before relenting and leaning over to kiss his way around Jack’s ear. "And I promise to do my very best to avoid it and come home to you."

He’d just gotten the words out when the door to the neat, upscale house burst open and a ten-year-old blonde girl raced out, followed by her twelve-year-old brother, who was obviously trying for nonchalant cool.

"Uncle Ianto! Mr. Jack!" Mica laughed, coming up to the SUV and making faces at them through the window. "Don’t just sit there _kissing_ ; come out!"

Jack grinned. The kid knew how to make an appearance. God, she’d be a heartbreaker when she got a little older, he thought to himself, making a mental note to have Torchwood do background checks once she started dating. Reaching behind the seat of the SUV, he quickly pocketed two brightly colored packages and then waggled his eyebrows at the little girl. "But I like kissing your Uncle Ianto," he teased. "He makes squeaky noises when I do." And with that he got out of the SUV, its interior glowing blue as he did so, and looked back at his lover. "Coming, babe?"

"Whoa! Jack, your car is da bomb! It didn’t have blue lights last time," David gushed.

"I’m sure Jack will be all too happy to tell you about them, David," Ianto promised, scooping Mica up and tossing her over his shoulder, holding her firmly as he spun and she shrieked in laughter.

"Ianto Jones, if you make her throw up, you’re cleaning it up!" Rhiannon threatened from the doorway, though she was smiling at her brother affectionately. "Haven’t you calmed him down yet, Jack?"

"He likes me this way," Ianto laughed, setting Mica on the ground after giving her a buss on the cheek.

"Sad but true I’m afraid," Jack admitted with a grin. "Hi, Rhiannon, hope it goes with dinner," Jack held out a bottle of red wine in one hand while fishing two tiny presents out of his hand with the other. The wine he handed to Rhiannon with a smile.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you, you don’t have to do that," Rhia sighed, reaching up on tiptoe to buss a kiss on the older man’s cheek. "You’ll spoil them rotten, you will."

"Hey, can’t let your brother outdo me," Jack laughed easily even as he bent down and handed one of the small parcels to the laughing girlchild with Jones’ eyes.

"Oooh, presents, Mr. Jack?" Mica squealed and came to bounce excitedly in front of him.

"From your Uncle Ianto and I," Jack replied, handing her a small jewelry box. "Hey, David - catch!" He lobbed a longer, elongated one to the older boy, who caught it neatly. "And for Mum," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Rhiannon’s cheek as he brought out a third, slim box from the breast pocket of his blazer and handed it to her. "One of Doc’s new inventions - there’s a GPS in the necklace and the watch. So long as they’re wearing them, you can find out where they are with this." Use it wisely."

"Jack," Rhia was speechless. "Thank you."

"Like I said, use it wisely. Let them have their moments, but use it if you ever really need it," Jack cautioned. "Children make what we do at Torchwood worth fighting for."

Hearing that, Ianto stroked his hand up Jack’s back to squeeze his shoulder just as his mother bustled to the door, brushing past Rhiannon to give first Jack, then him a welcoming hug and kiss. "Oh, I see how it goes, welcoming him first..." he mock-scolded.

Celia Jones waved a hand, paying little attention to her only son’s protests. "You’re all over the news, Jack, saving the President like that!"

"Sweet Celia fair," Jack flirted outrageously, picking up the petite ash-blonde and spinning her around. "I had to do something over the top to get your attention. Don’t you know I was just using your son to get to you?" Jack teased, winking at Jones as he set the now breathless woman down.

"Jack Harkness, I’m a married woman!" Celia laughed, swatting his chest. "However, if I were a decade or two younger..." she trailed off threateningly and then grinned."I still wouldn’t stand a chance, and I know it. Now stop flirting with me and tell me all about it; don’t spare the gory details!"

"And while the girls gab, come and have a beer, Ianto," Johnny called from inside the house where he and Iestyn Jones were discussing the latest football scores and arguing over their favorite players.

"Well," grinned Ianto wickedly, "I’ve been told; have fun, dear." He kissed Jack on the temple, sliding out of the way of the arm that swung out in retaliation and joining his father and brother-in-law amidst much laughter.

"Don’t worry, Jack," Rhiannon laughed, "we appreciate you more than they do - and we’ve the better booze as well."

Jack chuckled. "Hey, I get two gorgeous women all to myself plus great alcohol. Who am I to argue with that?" Wrapping an arm around each waist, Jack tugged the women against him and let them lead him inside, Mica and David tearing upstairs to resume whatever it was they’d been doing before Uncle Ianto and Mr. Jack had arrived.

As they passed the living room where the ‘men’ gathered, Jack winked at the women and continued on. "Damn, I’m the filling of the sandwich; life is so hard. Have fun with your footie, _darling_ ; I’ll be in the kitchen playing footsie!"

"If I go in there and find you ravishing my mum and sister, your ass will be kicked," Ianto laughed.

"By all three of us!" Johnny sniggered.

"Ha! If you come in and find him ravishing us, you can bloody well sod off and leave him to it!" Rhiannon shot back. "Not that he would, but please, have you looked at him? Enough to make a body swoon when that million pound smile is let loose on the unsuspecting, it is. Although wee Iannie is the only one who seems to get that particular wattage grin."

"Wee Iannie?" Jack chortled, shooting Jones a look over his shoulder. "So, ladies, got any photo albums for me to see? I’d love to know what _wee Iannie_ looked like as a lad."

"Face it, son, there’s no beating them," Iestyn chuckled as he stood. "Care for something to drink?"

"I’d love something, but there’s work to consider."

"Not stopping Captain Hotness," Johnny snickered.

"He’s not on active right now."

"Y’mean he still goes out and does what you do?" Johnny asked. "Isn’t he like management or something?"

"No, I mean that I’m on active right now; he’s the boss, but his arse is staying in the Hub if something happens while he’s up here."

"The hell it is, Jones," Jack replied cheerfully as he strode into the living room, a glass of Beaujolais in one hand and a picture of teenaged Ianto with shoulder length hair, a plaid shirt and ripped jeans in the other. "Should have known you were the grunge scene kind of kid," he chuckled. "Your sister promised to scan and email me a copy of that classic ‘bare naked baby on a rug’ picture. You were just so _adorable_."

"Thanks ever so much, Rhia," Ianto sighed as he moved to Jack’s side and examined the picture of the fifteen-year-old version of himself. "Wanted to be in a band at that point in time - and, yes, the hell it is, or do you want me to pull up the directive stating that the lead operative in Cardiff has jurisdiction over who goes into the field?" The last was added with a blithe smile as Ianto plucked the picture from Jack’s hand and handed it over to his father. "Dad, you know what to do with it."

"Into the pile with the ones of your sisters in their various fashion disasters," the older man nodded, chuckling.

"Me and my big mouth," Jack grumbled. "Are we going to need to talk about the whole den mother versus my ‘eternal youth’ again?" he asked. "Not that anything better happen while I’m here because I’ve got plans for you."

"Right then, I love Ianto like the brother he is, and I like you, Jack, but this definitely falls under the category of TMI. I don’t talk about what Rhia and I get up to in our bed, so don’t tell me what you get up to in yours," Johnny groaned.

"Oh bollocks," Rhia snorted as she and Celia entered the room. "You bragged like there was no tomorrow to your mates when we, well, you bloody know when you did!"

"This is definitely more than your parents need to know about any of you," Celia tried, and failed, to admonish sternly while Iestyn nodded and took a sip of his whiskey.

"All right, change of subject then, Dad, any more thoughts on retirement?" Ianto asked, sending them all into a round of discussion over that pending date and whether Celia would kill him once it happened.

Jack soaked it all in, the family, the love and the feeling of home. It felt perfect, like he’d finally managed to find his place in his new universe, as odd as the concept was. Mica and David tumbled into the living room, David trying so hard to be cool and Mica dancing and squealing with the frenetic energy of a child, then Claire called from the US, and the phone was passed around so everyone could speak to her. Standing behind Jones, Jack wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist and rested his chin on a strong shoulder – one of the shoulders that could support the weight of the world - or a relationship with Jack.

It was on the tip of Jack’s tongue to ask the question he’d been planning on popping for some time now as his carefully laid plans of romance and seduction later that evening at their hotel room were forgotten in the feeling of being ensconced in the love of this family, of belonging. Luckily Celia’s call for dinner had him holding his tongue. No, that question and moment was for him and Jones alone - especially given the stubborn streak of the man in question. He could just as easily say no as yes, and Jack was crap at predicting Jones’ mind. Pressing a soft kiss to Jones’ shoulder, Jack reluctantly released him from the living cage of his arms. "Don’t eat too much," he whispered, "we’ve got dessert waiting at the hotel."

"Funny," Ianto commented, reaching back to catch Jack’s hand and draw him toward the dining room, "I would have thought you would want me to eat up so I have energy for dessert."

He winked as he spoke, and then they were both drawn into the meal and conversation that rambled from politics to what the youngsters were doing in school, then to just how much the American press had offered for candid photos of Jack.

The evening ended with parting hugs and promises for the next gathering, then Ianto and Jack were alone in the SUV. "If Rhia sends you that picture and you use it for your computer wallpaper, I’ll be making some cash of my own by selling some pictures of you to the scandal rags," Ianto announced, "and leave the bloody blue lights off, will you." At Jack’s questioning look, he continued. "Easier to do this without notice that way."

One hand snaked around the back of Jack’s neck and the other to the inside of his thigh as Jack found himself thoroughly and sensuously kissed.

Jack let Ianto control the kiss, relaxing into it and enjoying it for what it was - a prelude to something more. They ate at each other’s mouths, lips clinging, breaths being shared between them, tongues touching, tasting and exploring. It was heady and sensual and so very arousing. At last Jack was forced to break the kiss before he was incinerated from the heat of this unadulteratedly sexy man currently tormenting him with devilish fingers.

"Jones," Jack groaned, hand coming down to capture Ianto’s hand. "Keep that up and I’m gonna come in my pants. I don’t want to walk through the St. David’s with a massive wet stain over my crotch, if you don’t mind. It’s a little too upscale a place for that sort of thing."

"Mmm, and when you do come, I’d rather it be in me – this time anyway," Ianto purred. "So drive, Harkness; get us there because I’m fucking tired of this waiting. Next time get here earlier so we can take the edge off before playing with the family."

"I had a few fires to put out at the office and then a few things to arrange when I got here," Jack replied evasively as he turned on the ignition and pulled out of the driveway, turning the SUV towards Cardiff Bay and the hotel. The arrangements included a bottle of Bollinger chilling in a champagne bucket, lube on the night stand and breakfast ordered ahead of time.

"Work, work, work, watch it or you’ll start going grey..."

"Just wait until it’s your turn, smart ass," Jack replied without heat. "And then you can be my sugar daddy."

"Hrmm, it would be worth it to have you as my boy toy," Ianto mused.

"Guess turnabout is fair play, considering you’re pretty much mine right now," Jack grinned wolfishly.

"Oh yes, because you look so much older than I do."

"You’re younger, hot as hell, and oh so very fuckable - which I plan on doing to you as soon as we get into our room by the way. What I wouldn’t give for a sonic screwdriver right now; if I had one, we could have elevator sex. I _like_ elevator sex," Jack leered at Ianto.

"You like any kind of sex," Ianto laughed, crowding in on Jack and rubbing a hand over his crotch, a wicked glint in his eyes. "Damn good thing that I do too, isn’t it?"

"God yes," Jack groaned. "Driving here, Jones, don’t want you dead before your time if you don’t mind." Of course the words didn’t match the actions as Jack spread his thighs as wide as the SUV seat would allow, slouching down lower and resting his head against the seat head rest. "Thank fuck I know Cardiff like the back of my hand."

"So easy," Ianto murmured, breathing the words against Jack’s ear before giving his groin a final pat and settling back into his seat as the St. David’s came into view ahead of them. "But, as you said, don’t want you walking through the lobby with a wet spot, so I’ll behave – for now."

"There are names for men like you," Jack muttered darkly, knowing it wasn’t actually true but feeling better for having said it. Pulling up in front of the hotel, Jack gingerly got out of the driver’s seat, tossing the keys to the parking attendant.

"Don’t touch anything other than the ignition, the brakes or the gear shift," he warned. "The last guy who though he’d just try taking a Torchwood vehicle for a spin ended up wearing diapers and drooling." Well, okay he hadn’t actually, but it was a good story and kept the civilians from touching where they shouldn’t.

"And you call me a tease," Ianto laughed as they walked into the lobby, Jack by-passing the reception desk and heading for the elevators. "Already checked in, have you?"

"Like I said, I had some business to take care of before I came to pick you up," Jack grinned as he called the elevator and ushered Ianto inside, hitting the close button before anyone else could enter it as well. "Now what was I saying about elevator sex?" Jack crowded Jones into a corner and then, cupping the younger man’s face between his hands to hold him still, proceeded to kiss him until the elevator chimed, indicating their floor. "If I can’t have the sex, a snog is the next best thing; at least it is with you. C’mon, Mr. Jones, I have a yen to drop you off at the Hub looking far more ‘fucked stupid’ than Jake ever was."

"I should argue that point because I’m going to be on duty, but for this once, I’ll let it slide." They reached what had to be their room as Jack produced a key card and slid it into the slot, then ushered him inside. "So," Ianto asked, turning to smirk at Jack after surveying the spacious suite, "where do you want me?"

To hell with the plans, Jack thought, as he watched that oh so sexy smirk spread and heard Jones’s innuendo-laden question. "Living with me. I want you living with me and me living with you. I want to wake up with you every day, go to sleep with you every night. I want to fight with you, cry with you, laugh and play with you. I just want you, Ianto Jones."

As Jack spoke, the smirk bled away from Ianto’s face, leaving a soft smile in its place. He walked back toward Jack, every move a calculated seduction, at least until he poked a finger against Jack’s chest. "One condition: we find a place together. We’re going to do this, it’s going to be somewhere fresh for both of us."

"We are _not_ giving the rest of the Wild Boys the security codes. Doc, Rose and Martha sure, but not the Wild Boys, not after a fucking wedding dress in my living room and bridal shower decorations waiting for me when we got back from Bermuda!"

"I thought it was amusing," Ianto chuckled, "and we did find interesting uses for the decorations..."

"Yes, we did, and since you like the dress so much, you can be the bride."

"Fuck you, Harkness," Ianto laughed. "Or better, fuck me to celebrate our decision." As he spoke, he began unbuttoning his shirt as he backed toward the bedroom door.

Jack’s eyes tracked Ianto’s movements, and he started forward only to come to a stop at the end of the short hallway and lean against the edge of the wall. "How about a floor show, Mr. Jones?" Jack purred. "Show off those damned fine moves of yours."

"Why not?" Ianto asked, glancing around the room and spotting an iPod dock and radio combo on the bedside table. Sauntering over to it, he searched the stations until he found what he was looking for, music with a harder edge to it. Turning back, he smirked at Jack then walked back out to the center of the room, his hips swaying in time with the beat, his hands dropping to his waist to unbuckle his belt and slowly pull it from the loops and letting it drop to the floor.

Jack let out a low wolf whistle and made his way over to the small seating area, sliding the elegant charcoal grey and red silk tie out of its knot where it lay against his throat. He made quick work of the mother of pearl buttons on his white dress shirt, pulling it out of his suit trousers as he did so. Sitting down, Jack spread his arms over the back of the sofa and made himself comfortable for what he knew would be one hell of a show. "Oh and, Jones? I’ll be more than happy to return the favor whenever you like," Jack called out, licking his lips in anticipation.

"You do realize I’ll have high expectations of you," Ianto mused, beginning to work on his shirt buttons again, baring hints of his chest as he undid each but switching to his cuffs before going farther than his waist.

"I’ll have Donna look up my stripper name on those strange sites she likes to visit," Jack replied drolly, his eyes scorching hot in comparison to the mild tone of his voice as he drank in Ianto’s every movement. "And have her find me a shop that sells break away ass-less chaps and white Stetsons."

"Mmm, and then we’ll play ranch hand and bandit," Ianto smirked, shaking his loose cuffs back off his hands and popping the button at the waist of his trousers and letting the zipper inch down tooth by tooth, slowly revealing that he’d gone commando beneath the khakis.

"Oh, you are so lucky I didn’t know you dressed like that while we were at dinner, or your sister’s bathroom would have been our first stop," Jack groaned as he slowly undid the button and zipper on his dress pants, sliding a hand inside and, freeing his cock, stroking himself lazily. "So this bandit, is he gonna be the captive or the captor?"

Ianto’s trousers slipped lower on his lean hips before he widened his stance enough to bring them to a stop, the dark thatch of his pubic hair filling the opening where the zipper was spread. "On the run, looking for somewhere to hole up, sure as hell he’s going to be the captor," he smirked, a hint of a Texas twang infusing and colliding with his natural accent.

Jack’s groan of appreciation at the view morphed into an amused chuckle at the accent. "Gonna hole up in the ranch hand, hunh?" he purred, licking his lips. "Remind me to call Donna tomorrow and have her start looking for those chaps." Crooking a finger he motioned his lover closer. "How about a lap dance, sexy?"

"Depends," Ianto chuckled. "How much money do you have?" Even as he spoke, he pushed his shirt back off his shoulders and prowled toward Jack, his trousers hitching lower with each stride.

"How about I buy you a house in the country instead?" Jack replied with a grin. "I was going to suggest a car, but you’ve got a bit of a reputation for being rough on them."

"Prick," Ianto snorted, sinking down onto Jack’s lap and running his hands up Jack’s chest.

"Yes, you do have an inordinate fondness for mine, don’t you? That’s okay; it’s pretty much leashed just for you anyways. Besides, I’m definitely addicted to yours," Jack teased as his hands came up to rest lightly on Jones’s hips, but otherwise he remained passive, wanting to see what his lover would do next.

"Glad to hear it," Ianto murmured, rolling his hips to grind down against Jack, his hands settling on Jack’s shoulders and his thumbs rubbing over his shirt.

Jack bucked up against Jones involuntarily. His body definitely had a mind of its own when it came to his lover. "So city house or country house?" he groaned, trying to find ways of distracting himself. At this rate he’d be coming in his pants with his only stimulus being Jones grinding down on his cloth-covered crotch. Embarrassing!

"Might need both," Ianto mused, leaning in and nipping Jack’s chin. "Easier to be close to work most of the time, isn’t it?"

"Greedy - I like that about you," Jack moaned. "Nice urban condo for the city and something a little more laid back and casual - some place for us to relax and walk around naked."

"That one needs a pool," Ianto mused as they rocked together. "And so you know, you are not paying for this on your own."

"Mmmm, skinny dipping, nude sunbathing, pool fucking, oh yeah, I could definitely be convinced to get a pool," Jack groaned, thrusting up against Jones a little more forcefully as his arousal increased from both Jones’s actions and the provocative thoughts racing through his mind.

Jack dropped the money discussion for the moment, already knowing that there was no way he would have gotten away with paying for everything on his own. They were partners, after all, and besides - Jones would kick his ass if he tried.

Ianto stopped moving and, when Jack looked up at him in surprise, smirked. "So, you ready to fuck me stupid yet, Harkness?" he asked, his voice rough with need.

"When am I not ready to do that?" Jack asked as he slid his arms under Jones’s ass and, with a rarely displayed show of strength, he stood, carried his lover over to the bed and lowered them both onto it slowly. "Even when the flesh has collapsed from exhaustion, I still want you, always and forever," Jack promised.

Ianto smiled up at him and stroked his hands over Jack’s back. "I never doubted that for a second," he murmured before sitting up enough to nip at Jack’s lower lip.

"That’s because you are a brilliantly intelligent and a fantastic judge of character, whereas I just have a horseshoe up my ass," came the immediate reply, followed by a quick kiss.

Reluctantly pulling away from the younger man, Jack stood and, his eyes never leaving Jones’s, quickly and efficiently stripped out of his suit, leaving only the loosened tie dangling around his neck. Crawling back on top of Ianto, Jack grinned down at him as he slowly tugged the silk tie off, letting it slide off his neck and pool onto Ianto’s. "Trust me?"

"Always," Ianto said, his lips curving in a slight smirk as he arched up again, his body rubbing sensually along Jack’s. "Do your worst, Harkness - or your best."

"How about I just do what makes us feel good, instead?" Jack grinned and then quickly but gently knotted the red and grey silk over Jones’s eyes. "No peeking, now," he admonished with a quick kiss to the tip of Ianto’s nose. "And no touching either. Hands by your sides, I want you to simply _feel_."

The order delivered, Jack trusted Jones to obey, and so he began to brush barely there kisses across the younger man’s collar bone and then over one well defined shoulder. He worked his way downwards, tongue trailing over biceps, triceps and forearms. When he reached Jones’ hand, he took it in his own and drew the younger man’s index finger into his mouth, fellating it slowly.

Ianto inhaled slowly, feeling Jack’s tongue and lips working over his digit, laving and sucking at it, the sensations filling his awareness as he closed his eyes and let himself concentrate only on what Jack was doing to him and just how good it felt.

Jack watched Jones’s expression as he slowly sucked on each of his fingers in succession.. When he’d paid proper homage to eachJack retraced his steps and worked his way along Ianto’s other arm to repeat the whole process. From there Jack had to sample every inch of Ianto’s chest, tasting, teasing, nipping and laving his way over his lover’s body.

The groan that escaped Ianto’s lips reverberated through his body, and he raised an almost boneless arm to thread his fingers through Jack’s hair, the short strands sliding over and around his fingers. White teeth gently closed on a nipple, and his whole body jerked in response, his whole focus narrowing down to Jack and what he was doing.

Purring around the hard nub of flesh in his mouth, Jack took his time worrying and soothing, nipping and lapping at it. He wanted Jones out of his mind with lust, and he also wanted to show his appreciation of the trust that Jones was giving him by remaining blindfolded and passive under Jack’s ministrations. "Gonna make you feel so good you forget your own name, forget everything but me - my touch, my voice, the way I feel over and in you," Jack promised just before his tongue dipped into Ianto’s navel in perverse imitation of what was yet to come.

"God, yes, please," Ianto whispered, the words interspersed with groans and gasps as Jack teased his body with expert finesse, drawing his need tighter and tighter within him until he shook with it and with the internal struggle to stay still beneath Jack’s touch.

Sliding his mouth lower, Jack nipped a path along Jones’ hipbone, then retraced his path and soothed the small hurts with his tongue, repeating the motions once more on the other side of Jones’ waist. Moving on to Ianto’s strong thighs, Jack purposely missed the one appendage that was straining desperately for attention, and Jones’ groan of realization had Jack chuckling quietly. "Patience is a virtue, Mr. Jones, and one you should try practicing time to time," he intoned knowingly.

"I have to considering who I deal with on a daily basis," Ianto panted, his hands flexing as an outlet for his need and his chin lifting as he took a deep, calming breath. "But carry on, Harkness; I know those of your advanced age need time to get in the mood."

"See, that’s where you young whippersnappers have it all wrong," Jack chuckled lasciviously as he looked up and took in Jones’ writhing, panting, blindfolded deliciousness. "Now, now, now, that’s all you youngsters ever think about anymore - instant gratification. However, there’s something so rewarding about taking one’s time and squeezing out every last bit of pleasure one can from an experience, savoring each taste and basking in the sensory delights especially if one of those senses is being denied. For instance, don’t you find that if you can’t see, your other senses become sharper, more heightened - touch for instance."

Jack snaked his way lower and let out a heated stream of air across the tip of Ianto’s erection, chuckling when it jerked violently and almost slapped the younger man’s stomach in reaction. "Oh yes, your sense of touch is quite heightened indeed," he purred before moving inexorably downwards in spite of the mouth watering lure of Jones’ cock - droplets of precome glistening as they ran down the underside of the younger man’s shaft, all but taunting Jack to have a taste. Instead he chose Ianto’s inner thigh, the top of his head rubbing against Ianto’s balls as he began to suck hard on the sensitive skin, wanting nothing more than to leave a love bite of massive proportions that screamed ‘Jack’s’ in a blood red statement.

"Christ, Jack!" Ianto groaned, the warm suction of Jack’s mouth easing the growing pain as he worried at the patch of skin. He let go of the sheets, blindly reaching for Jack’s head, then stopped and took a deep breath, his hands closing on the thick wood of the headboard instead as he wallowed in sensation.

"Nope, definitely not that guy, though I do have the whole rising from the dead thing down," Jack sniggered, finally satisfied by the love bites he’d been making. "And you’ve definitely ‘risen’ as well," he continued to tease as he gave into his need and ran his tongue along the underside of Jones’ erection, licking the younger man clean - for the moment at least.

Ianto’s gasping laugh turned into a drawn-out groan as he writhed on the bed, his fingers flexing against the heavy walnut of the headboard. He managed to move enough to shift one leg, pulling it back and trailing his foot up Jack’s thigh and hip.

"Mmm, sexy," Jack purred. "Bet that move would look hot on a stripper pole." Returning to his well laid plan of attack, Jack moved ever downward, lavishing attention on every bit of Jones he could, right down to the soles of his feet. He wanted Jones swamped with sensation, wanted it so that every breath against his skin caused arousal; he wanted Jones crazed with lust all for him. Only then would Jack blow him and blow his world.

Tiny tremors swept through Ianto’s body, and his breath came in jerky gasps. His cock leaked copious amounts of precome and low-voiced whimpers escaped his lips by the time Jack finished laving his toes. Speech was long past him, lost in a haze of need and lust, but each twitch of his body silently begged Jack for whatever he would give.

"Now that’s what I’m looking for," Jack growled hungrily as he leaned back on his haunches to take in the sight of the wanton and oh so needy man splayed out invitingly before him. "Fuck, you look debauched. And good enough to eat," he murmured as his only warning before leaning forward and swallowing Jones’ cock to the root.

Ianto gave a strangled scream and bucked upward, driving into Jack’s mouth, the spasms of his orgasm shooting through him the second Jack’s throat muscles constricted around him.

Humming in approval, Jack swallowed strongly, his throat expanding and contracting as he did so. With one hand he snapped open the top of the lube and coated his fingers liberally. Continuing to milk Jones dry, Jack wasted no time sliding his index finger into the younger man’s ass and pumping it in and out slowly a few times before adding a second finger and crooking them both to massage Ianto’s prostate at the same time as he swallowed him down.

"God yes, fuck me, Jack, fuck me _please_ ," Ianto begged, the muscles in his arms standing out in stark relief as he grasped the headboard and arched off the bed.

Jack pulled off of Ianto’s dick with an obscene sounding pop and grinned up at the begging, needy man under him. "Next week off I’m keeping you naked and desperate all damned week. It’s a good look for you. Too bad I don’t have my Chula warship anymore. I know a few planets where we could have some fun. But I don’t, and you’re more than enough to keep me enthralled for decades," longer if truth be told but Jack pushed the thought aside as it was but a fool’s dream. _Be thankful for the time you have and live each second like it’s the last, Jack,_ he admonished himself sternly.

"Now, you begged oh so prettily for me to fuck you, I believe?" Jack continued quickly, not wasting any time as he slicked his cock with his still lubricated hand and then slid home with a heartfelt groan as he bottomed out. "So hot, so tight and so very mine," Jack gasped in pleasure as he rested his forehead against the younger man’s in order to give them both time to adjust to his abrupt invasion.

"Oh _fuck_!" Ianto groaned out, his legs curving up and around Jack’s hips as the muscles in his arms clenched as his whole body spasmed again, then quieted again as he panted. "Move, damnit!"

"Pushy," Jack admonished, playfully clucking his tongue. "Who’s the one in control right now? Oh that’s right - me!" Chuckling at the wordless growl that came from the younger man, Jack had no doubt that payback was inevitable and would be both highly pleasurable and imaginatively diabolical. That was his Jones after all.

Pulling out slightly, Jack gave his hips a twist as he slid ever so slowly back inside. He kept up the leisurely slap of flesh on flesh despite the almost overwhelming need to slam himself home, bottom out completely and fuck Ianto into unconsciousness. God, how he wanted to just overwhelm the younger man, but that wasn’t part of the plan. The plan was to drive the Jones _insane_ with lust and then do that; the only consolation was that Jones was almost there. Jack prayed he could hold out long enough to get them both there.

"Damnit, Harkness you prick, move!" Ianto panted, his body straining as he clenched his muscles to drag Jack down against and into him.

"Ah, that’s what I was waiting for," Jack murmured against Jones’ lips, smirking. "The desperation, the overwhelming need and that oh so sexy bossiness with just a touch of begging!" And with that Jack began to drive into Jones, hard and fast, hips snapping with brutal precision as he slammed into the younger man over and over again. "This what you want, babe?" Jack grinned down at Jones, panting.

"What you need," Ianto corrected, his voice a throaty rasp, clenching down around him, the bed creaking with the force of their movements.

"I need _you_. Full stop," Jack replied immediately, even as he continued to pound into his lover. "Even if I never got to do this again, I’d still need you and no other." He was so close; he wanted desperately to hold on long enough to get Jones aroused again, but Jack was fairly certain it wasn’t possible. Ah well, he’d just have to let Jones have his wicked way with him once they had recovered; it was hardly a sacrifice after all.

"Fuck, can’t last much longer," he panted. "Jones, _Ianto_ , wanted to, wanted you to come with me... sorry. Oh god, so _good_ ," Jack whined as one last thrust of his hips, one more clench of that delicious ass around his cock wrecked him. With a shattering cry Jack’s whole body locked then began to shake apart as his orgasm washed over him in a tidal wave of pleasure.

"Shouldn’t have blown me then," Ianto murmured as Jack slumped over him, and he released the headboard to wrap his arms around Jack’s shoulders, lifting his blindfolded head to press a kiss against his temple as the sweat that soaked both their skin slowly began to cool and dry.

"But you taste so good," Jack replied breathlessly, licking his lips in remembrance. "Couldn’t resist. Can’t ever resist you," he grinned down at Jones. "You’re my personal addiction."

"Mmm, luckily you have a never-ending supply." Ianto reached up and hooked a thumb under the edge of the tie that was knotted around his head, pulling it up and off so that he could smile at Jack.

"That I do," Jack chuckled as he rolled to his side, tugging Jones in close as he did so. Pressing a kiss to the younger man’s sweaty temple, Jack let out a happy sigh. "So, I was thinking. Besides the house, maybe I should get an apartment here in Cardiff. I know you have to stay at the Hub when you’re on duty, but I’d sleep better knowing you were close by and _I_ was close by if shit hit the fan. It’s two hours by train either way; I can read reports just as easily on that as sitting at my desk. Maybe even better without all the distractions of the office."

"So you plan on staying up here for all the teams?" Ianto asked, his eyebrows rising as he asked the question. "Not that I mind seeing you, Harkness, but they need you in London."

"I’m not in love with all the teams," Jack grumbled, knowing full well that Jones had a good point. "But I was talking about spending nights and weekends up here when you’re on Rift duty and commuting in to the office. There has to be a better way than this. Maybe a permanent team stationed here and have the other teams rotate in to cover vacation and the like."

Ianto sighed and rubbed a thumb over Jack’s chin. "You’re going to make me be the hard ass in this, aren’t you?" he sighed. "It’s two hours, Harkness; you need to be in London, not here."

"I hate it when you’re right, although I get seriously turned on when you get all hard ass. A rather frustrating dichotomy."

"You wouldn’t like me if I was a push-over, and you know it," Ianto countered.

"As annoying and painful as it is to admit, truer words have not been spoken," Jack admitted, kissing the tip of Jones’ nose playfully. "But I’m still coming up on your days off, providing the world isn’t ending or anything like that."

"That minor thing," Ianto chuckled. "Just remember to let me get _some_ rest, or we’ll both be in the doghouse over it with the lads."

"I promise to get you a few hours of sleep," Jack intoned seriously before ruining it with a huge smirk. "Believe it or not, Jones, I don’t want sex all the time. I just want to spend time with you."

"Thank god or I’d look something like a shriveled prune by now!"

Jack shuddered involuntarily as the memory of the Doctor, ancient, wizened and shriveled from the Master’s device, sprang up. "Yeah, definitely not putting that one to the test," he said after a moment, "but can I say that it soothes my ego that a strapping young buck like you can’t keep up with a man who’s a couple millennia your senior - if you count the centuries buried under Cardiff, that is; otherwise, it would just be a couple centuries older."

Aware that his innocent words had dredged up bad memories for Jack, Ianto stroked a hand over his back. "Jack, you are an adult Peter Pan, and you know it; you’re never going to act your age, and we’re all glad of it."

"Age is a state of mind," Jack quoted loftily. "Just don’t expect me to start crowing like a rooster, okay?"

"I think you display your cockiness in other ways," Ianto commented wryly.

"You like my cockiness, and you know it," Jack leered. "Come to think of it, nine times out of ten it’s me making you crow. Now, unless you want to go back to the Hub looking rode hard all night, you may want to stop making me think of those sexy noises you make; otherwise, I may be forced to make you make them again."

"Nine times out of ten?" Ianto’s eyebrows rose at the comment. "Is that a fact – or just the addled addition of your mind?"

"What can I say, I’m naturally dominant. Fifty-first century genes and all that," Jack responded blithely, knowing damned well that Jones would call him on it and looking forward to it. It was one of the things that Jack liked most about his relationship with Jones, the fact that Jones was his equal in every aspect of their lives from bedroom to boardroom. That thought led him to think about his other love, his other Ianto.

Had Ianto not died, Jack thought to himself, he was confident that the younger man would have eventually become his right hand in all things Torchwood as well as an equal partner in the bedroom. But Fate, the bitch, had robbed both of them of the chance to explore those possibilities. Thanks to the Doctor’s intervention, Jack now had the chance to find with Jones what he hadn’t been able to with Ianto. All he had to do was make sure that Fate kept her boney fingers off of his lover for as long as possible. Piece of cake, right?

Snorting to himself at the morbidly amusing thoughts circulating through his brain, Jack tugged Jones closer and rested one hand on the small of the younger man’s back, lightly stroking back and forth with his thumb. "Are you disputing the fact, Mr. Jones?" he asked the other man, quirking an eyebrow.

"I’m pointing out that I know that’s a bold-faced lie; one that, if you hadn’t just wrecked me, I would prove to you."

"You realize that I’m gonna hold you to that on your next day off? Just you and me and a bed with room service at appropriate intervals."

"Let’s just hope the Rift and any visiting aliens don’t disrupt our plans," Ianto murmured.

"Then I guess it’s a good thing that this Rift isn’t as active as my old one. Although I did get to be a pro at alleyway couplings... and the back of the SUV, on a fire escape, and one memorable time in a sewer..."

"And how long did it take you to talk him into that?"

"Other way around, actually," Jack smirked. "Hidden depths and a very kinky streak, a bit of a dark horse you might say. However, it wasn’t a garbage sewer – it was for water runoff."

"Ahh well, that makes all the difference," Ianto chuckled.

"Made the walls a lot less disgusting to be fucked against," Jack replied in amusement. "Moss, lichen and a little mold is a big improvement; trust me on this."

"Having been through more than one sewer myself, I can believe that," Ianto nodded, stifling a yawn against the back of his hand and smiling up at Jack.

"Sleep, love; you’ve got a full day ahead of you," Jack murmured, pressing a kiss to Jones’ temple. "I’ve already arranged a wake-up call, so we’ll get you to the Hub on time, I promise."

"Next time, you’re the one who’s going to be yawning," Ianto promised as his eyes closed.

"Big talk for the man who’s already in the bag," Jack chuckled softly, reaching down to tug up the blanket at the end of bed over them and shutting off the bedside lamp. "I’ll need to see it to believe it."

~*~*~ 

"After getting out of the SUV, Ianto walked around to the driver’s side and leaned in the open window. "Drive safely, dear; don’t terrorize the other motorists." He chuckled as he spoke and pulled Jack in for a kiss."

"Awh, spoil my fun, why don’t you?" Jack pouted and then grinned evilly as he reached forward and hit the switch. The blue sirens began to rotate obnoxiously, startling passersby. "Behave; don’t get dead; I have a promise to collect on."

"One I fully intend to pay up on," Ianto promised as he straightened up and stepped away from the vehicle. "Oh, by the way, did you find the Easter egg on that DVD I left you?" The last was added casually as he turned and headed for the Hub’s entrance.

"Easter egg? What the fuck is an Easter egg?" Jack called out.　"Jones?"

"Hidden extra," Ianto called, raising a hand in farewell without looking back.

"Bastard," Jack muttered fondly as he threw the car into gear and headed out of Cardiff and back to Torchwood London at less than safe speed. "Good thing I love him."


End file.
